El Niño y La Guerra
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Permito que llore, que llore cuanto quiera. Es el premio que le concedo. A partir de este día, me pertenece por completo. Con la muerte de Aioros, el niño ha comprendido. El niño esta tan muerto como aquellos a los que llora. Ares POV.


Nota: Solo para evitar confusiones... Este one-shot transcurre la noche de la muerte de Aioros a manos de Shura, y está narrado desde la perspectiva de Ares.

* * *

**EL NIÑO Y LA GUERRA**

Solamente el desgarrador tañido de las campanas rompe con la quietud de la noche. Me dejo caer con despreocupación en el trono de oro y mármol, saboreando una copa de vino que mi cuerpo aún no aprendió a paladear del todo. No hay máscara que cubra las facciones aniñadas, pues se de sobra que nadie en el Santuario se atreverá a irrumpir en mi intimidad.

Solo son humanos, después de todo.

Es posible que no conozcan mi verdadero ser, mi identidad, la grandeza que escondo en este cuerpo adolescente. Pero en el fondo… lo saben. Mi sola presencia infunde un respeto inaudito, un miedo imposible de aplacar o disimular: no en vano, Fobos y Deimos son mis eternos lacayos.

Cuando el vino se termina, me acerco con deliberada lentitud hacía el enorme espejo que cuelga de la pared y observo el reflejo. Los ojos del niño miran, pero no ven nada. Está perdido. Su garganta es incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

¡Ah! Ese silencio…

Ese silencio que resulta embriagador, tanto o más que los vítores de victoria. Precisamente, por eso, porque ese silencio es su _rendición_. El niño ha claudicado, se ha rendido a lo evidente y su quietud remueve cada fibra de mí ser, gritándome que he _ganado_: que yo tenía razón, y que todos ellos… sus esperanzas y sus sueños, son insignificantes.

El niño estira la mano, hasta que sus dedos apenas acarician el espejo. Recorre el reflejo de su mejilla amoratada y entreabre los labios… pero ningún sonido emana de ellos. Tiembla, todo él está temblando.

Está aterrado, está roto. Y a decir verdad, no le culpo. Él no es más que un bebé para mí. Un bebé brillante, con un potencial mucho más allá de lo que nadie se atrevió a descubrir y explotar… un diamante en bruto al que moldear con mis propios dedos, a mi antojo y conveniencia, al que educar… porque aunque en algún rincón de su ser se repita que le pertenece a Athena, y a nadie más que a ella… es _mío_. Y también lo sabe.

_-"Está hecho, Maestro". _

La voz de Shura resuena en la inmensidad de nuestra mente. Sus párpados tiemblan, las molestas lágrimas amenazan con caer de nuevo por su rostro… y yo no puedo más que sonreír y relamer _nuestros_ labios. El último pedazo del niño se ha roto.

Esta _hecho_. Ya no hay obstáculo alguno en mi camino… Saga es libre. Saga está solo. Nadie a quien él ame me será un obstáculo nunca más, ni nadie que lo ame a él será su tabla de salvación. Esta solo, irremediablemente _solo_. Para el mundo, el niño desapareció, desertó… La brillantez de aquel a quien veían como a un dios adolescente, como a un salvador invencible, se diluyó en la oscuridad de mi voluntad.

Él, el Santuario… todo me pertenece. Soy el único dueño y señor del mundo. Athena y su ejército fueron lo suficientemente descuidados como para dejar desprotegida a su pieza más fuerte, no en vano él es mi elección, y a la vez la más frágil. Amor, lealtad, amistad… todos esos ideales han envenenado su mente hasta el punto de hacerlo terriblemente fácil de romper… igual que un montón de papel mojado.

No puede sobrellevar la decepción, el pánico que lo atenaza y la impotencia desbordante. Llora, sufre, le duele de un modo insoportable… Añora a los que se han ido. A los que _él_ ha eliminado.

"_Ve." _Le digo.

Su corazón se desboca de miedo al escuchar mi voz en su mente. Aún no se ha acostumbrado. Alza el rostro y contempla sus ojos enrojecidos en el espejo, cuestionando mis palabras.

"_No tendrás más oportunidad que esta. No la desperdicies."_

Asiente con torpeza, eleva su cosmos, irreconocible por mi influencia y desaparece en la oscuridad de la Otra Dimensión.

Cuando el mar de estrellas se deshace, los límites del Santuario nos dan la bienvenida, tatuados por toda la eternidad con las cicatrices de la reciente batalla… Justo donde los turistas llegan y se fotografían, ajenos a la realidad en la que se inmiscuyen, caminando en el dominio de los dioses y sus guerreros. Saga sabe exactamente a donde va, el rastro de cosmos es aún fresco y revolotea entremezclado con el rocío de la madrugada. Apenas necesita caminar unos metros… hasta que lo ve en medio de la penumbra.

Se queda quieto, mortalmente quieto… igual que el cuerpo que sus ojos contemplan. Podría decirle muchas cosas en este preciso instante, podría reírme a carcajadas y recordarle lo sencillo que es para los dioses decidir quién vive y quien muere. Sin embargo, la imagen que tiene frente a sí, es más que suficiente castigo por ahora. El niño no necesita más, porque es tan frágil… que no podría soportarlo.

Se deja caer de rodillas, sin despegar sus ojos de _él_. Estira la mano, pero se detiene a milímetros de tocarlo.

La grandiosa imagen que él guarda del chico de Sagitario se ha esfumado. Esta muerto, frente a sus ojos. En un charco de sangre ennegrecida, pálido e inmóvil. Se todo lo que está pensando, todo lo que está sintiendo… y veo la multitud de recuerdos inútiles de una infancia casi feliz que lo ahoga.

Pero aún así guardo silencio. El niño no puede dejarlo allí… y lo comprendo. Aunque quizá nuestros motivos sean diferentes. Aioros debía morir. Mientras él existiera, Saga tendría esperanza. Era un obstáculo, un _peligroso_ obstáculo que había que eliminar. Y a pesar de ello, era un guerrero a la altura. Un soldado valioso: muerto en la gloria de un combate de igual a igual.

Finalmente, Saga se atreve a tocarlo. Posa su mano en el hombro del chico, embadurnándose del mar de sangre que lo cubre… y finalmente lo atrae hacia si, como si acunara un muñeco roto. Rompe a llorar, amarga y desesperadamente… pero en silencio. Sabe que aunque las heridas del arquero sean el resultado de la soberbia Excalibur, es su mano quien lo ha matado. Es su mano quien ha condenado a quienes alguna vez amó… Es algo que nunca, _jamás_, olvidará.

Se sabe solo, infinitamente solo y sin salvación. Ya no necesito mostrarle nada… Finalmente lo ha comprendido. No deja de preguntarse qué es lo que ha hecho, cómo ha podido ser tan débil, fallar así… Lo que no comprende, es que es el mundo quien lo falló a él.

Nadie le amó lo suficiente como para sostener su mano sin importar qué… Creyeron todas y cada una de sus mentiras, por muy inverosímiles que fueran. Lo dejaron solo. No se lo digo, pero él lo siente… Mi presencia se ha ido haciendo poco a poco con su propia conciencia hasta el punto de que ya no necesito articular palabras venenosas… Ya no distingue entre pensamiento propio y ajeno. Saga solo siente lo que yo permito que sienta.

"_Suficiente."_

Se respinga, y se seca los ojos manchándose de sangre seca. Sin embargo, no suelta al arquero. Se aferra a él, e invoca la Otra Dimensión, para desaparecer con ella del mismo modo en que llegó.

Star Hill nos recibe apenas unos segundos después. La mancha de sangre, que aún colorea el suelo de mármol blanco, hace que el niño se estremezca. Hace poco, muy poco tiempo, repitió una escena parecida pero con diferente compañía. Traga saliva, y deja al arquero en la pira semiquemada, con cuidado… con el mismo y absurdo cuidado con el que se despidió del viejo Shion.

Lo contempla por unos segundos… pidiendo perdón en silencio. Desviviéndose en ello, solo porque allá, en su sueño eterno, alguno de ellos sea capaz de perdonarlo algún día, consciente de que sus caminos nunca se encontrarán una vez que su vida acabe. A él no le esperan los Elíseos, lo sabe.

Coloca los rizos apagados del arquero, y sus dedos desatan la cinta roja. La aparta, y la aprieta en su puño, hasta que el brazo tiembla. Lo mira una última vez y se da la vuelta, tomando una antorcha entre las manos. Cuando vuelve a enfrentarlo, coloca las dos monedas de oro en los ojos muertos… y finalmente prende la pira.

No se mueve. Se sienta en el suelo, observa hipnotizado el crecer y crepitar de las llamas mientras devora el cuerpo de aquel que fue más hermano que su propia sangre.

Permito que llore, que llore cuanto quiera. Es el premio que le concedo. A partir de este día, me pertenece por completo.

Se mira las manos cubiertas de sangre fugazmente. Arruga la nariz, nunca le ha gustado. Sin embargo, desde entonces, desde ese momento en que la imagen destrozada y ensangrentada del arquero se tatuó en su retina para siempre, le gustará aún menos.

El olor a carne quemada le resulta difícil de soportar. Entierra el rostro entre sus manos, sobándose los ojos y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar del mejor modo que puede y, entonces, sus labios apretados se despegan.

-Perdonadme. –dice.

"_¿Perdonarte?"_ –Pero no responde a la pregunta.- "_Has de ser tu quien les perdone a ellos, a todos, a todos los que te han fallado desde el día que tuviste la desgracia de nacer bajo una estrella privilegiada. A los padres que te abandonaron, al hermano que te despreció y traicionó, al amigo y al Patriarca que jamás supieron ver tu dolor y desencanto, tu falta de fe… A la diosa a la que nunca le importaste y que te dejó convertirte en esto." _

Y entonces, el silencio vuelve a caer, pesado como una losa. Ahoga un sollozo, y se muerde los labios. El niño sabe que estoy en lo cierto… que el mundo no tiene nada que ver con esa imagen de ensueño que el viejo les mostró. El niño sabe que el mundo es detestable, que no queda nada en él que merezca la pena salvar… porque el niño, aunque no quiera, sabe de su propia grandeza y la teme.

Abrazo su esencia, poco a poco, tomando el control con unos dedos afilados que emanan de su mismo corazón. Araño cada minúscula esperanza y la rompo en mil pedazos a medida que gano terreo sobre él. Es fácil. Ya no pelea. El niño se ha dado por vencido.

El niño ha comprendido. Su voluntad no vale nada. Pertenece a una raza de hombres que puede caminar por encima del resto de mortales. Le pertenece a los dioses, me pertenece a _mí_: al dueño y señor de la guerra. Sus manos están destinadas a destruir en mi honor… igual que cientos, miles, de hombres han hecho desde el inicio de los tiempos. Pero él es especial.

Seco su _última_ lágrima y marcho a Géminis. Busco entre sus pocas pertenencias hasta encontrar lo que busco: una única pluma de oro. Una pluma perteneciente a la novena armadura. La envuelvo en la cinta roja, la anudo y la guardo en su lugar. Nadie volverá a pisar ese templo sin mi permiso. Nadie lo encontrará jamás.

El niño esta tan muerto como aquellos a los que llora. Con esa pluma, se esconde el último resquicio de él.

_Saga_ ya no existe. Ha cumplió su parte, pero ahora es mi momento… él momento de que Ares reine sobre la tierra como siempre debió ser. He vencido.

El niño ya no volverá a llorar jamás.

_-Fin-_

**NdA: **¿Hay alguien ahí? Hace milenios que no escribo nada. ¡Lo sé! Pero las circunstancias de la vida van cambiando cada día que pasa. Últimamente estoy de un humor bastante sombrío, como bien se puede notar n_n' Pero necesitaba escribir algo, quitarle el óxido a mis dedos y neuronas… Y el dúo Ares&Saga resulta de lo más inspirador.

Esta historia está basada en un dibujo que hizo _Sunrise Spirit_ y que yo coloreé. Se llama "_Que es lo que hice_" y podéis encontrarlo en mi galería de DeviantArt.

El hecho es que alguien tuvo que encontrar el cadáver de Aioros… tenía que existir una explicación a qué fue de él. No pretendo describir a un Ares compasivo con los sentimientos de Saga en ese momento ni en ningún otro, sino mostrar lo inquebrantable que es para él es el honor de un guerrero. Amigo o enemigo, todos merecen sepultura.

No se por qué, siempre sostuve que a Saga le disgustaría la sangre. No que la tenga miedo, ni nada así. Sino puro disgusto. Mencionamos algo al respecto en _Donde Todo Empieza_… y esto me pareció un modo perfecto de explicarlo.

¡Fin del modo filosófico! ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! ¡Quiero reviews! ¡Montones, y montones de reviews!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
